


Saccharine

by huskie



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huskie/pseuds/huskie
Summary: Cecil and Carlos discuss Cecil’s dream about he and Carlos going on their honeymoon together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is for superclassydonut on tumblr for this year's welcome to night vale secret santa! i really hope that you guys love this as much as i do! this was so much fun to write and i really put a lot of effort into it! it was definitely made with lots of love. <3
> 
> ALSO a very special thanks to cheruubs, nebugay and c3cilos (also on tumblr) for giving me lots of encouragement and motivating me to finish this on time! i love u
> 
> happy holidays!   
>  from reese

“Cecil.. Wake up!”

Cecil woke to see his husband standing in front of him and felt their dog curled up at his feet. Carlos’ palm was gently caressing Cecil’s cheek. Daylight was streaming in through their open window, making the room dim. It was early on a Sunday morning. The sun was just starting to rise. Cecil could hazily make out the sounds of birds chirping from the outside of their home. Cecil never really understood how Carlos could get up at 5am without hassle. Maybe it’s just because of how he’s not a morning person, unlike his husband who’d get up at daybreak just for the hell of it. 

Cecil sat up, faintly rubbing his eyes. “Morning, honey. Did you sleep well?” Carlos asked him, in a tender manner.

“Of course I did. I had a dream including you after all.” Cecil said languidly, with a wide grin on his face. Cecil was still tired; as he usually prefers to sleep in on a Sunday than to be waken up at the break of day. But, then again, he isn’t complaining, either. If the face of someone you loved was the first thing you saw in the morning, you too would feel at home, and all of your worries would just drift away, as if they were never there.

Carlos chuckled. “Get dressed, and come meet me downstairs. I made us breakfast. You can tell me all about it then.” Cecil nodded his head and flashed a cheerful smile. Once Carlos left the room, Cecil stretched his arms out and crawled out of bed.

Cecil walked downstairs, with their dog following him. He was wearing a dark gray t-shirt with the Jurassic Park logo spread across his chest and some magenta sweatpants. The shirt originally belonged to Carlos, but Cecil wears it from time to time, along with every other item of clothing he has. His clothes fit him ideally. Cecil’s hair was still tousled and matted. Carlos always had thought he looks really cute with his morning bed head ever since he first saw it when they were dating. But now, they’re newlyweds and could never be happier. Normally, couples go on their honeymoon right after their wedding, but since Cecil and Carlos couldn’t wait to be married, they didn’t plan anything special (although spending a month off of work relaxing with your husband does sound delightful.) 

The table was set up really nicely. Everything was neat and tidy. The pot of coffee, which was filled half-way to the top, was sitting in the middle of the table. Cecil’s cup was filled all the way, while Carlos’ mug – which by the way, was a Valentine’s Day present from Cecil. It had the chemical symbols of iodine, lutetium, vanadium, and uranium next to each other. It spelled out “I LuV U”. Cecil thought it was a rare find, like Carlos is to him. – was filled partly. He must have drank some of it while making breakfast for him and Cecil.  
“Sorry for waking you up so early, Cecil. I almost didn’t want to interrupt your slumber because you looked so at peace. But, then again: I didn’t want the food to get cold.” Carlos said. “You drool in your sleep – did you know that?” he added. “It’s odd, but cute.”

“I do. And I hate it.” Cecil said, it being obvious that he’s still tired. “I bet you’d feel the same when I say I think all of the talking you do in your sleep is cute.” he joked. “Okay, no, that’s not cute. That’s embarrassing.” Carlos laughed. 

Cecil pulled up a chair to the table. “You know, sweetie, you didn’t have to get up this early to just make a special breakfast for us. I mean, I’m flattered, but just don’t overwork yourself for me.” Cecil stated. “I’m not that important, anyway.” Carlos stopped in place, turned around, and walked over to Cecil. He put his hands on his shoulders and gazed into Cecil’s eyes. He always liked the color of them, and often found himself getting lost in them if he stared in them too long. He always thought it must be some weird Nightvalian curse, because he never met someone so sweet as Cecil. “Don’t say that, honey. You’re worth every minute spent.” Carlos kissed Cecil’s temple, and went back to the kitchen to get Cecil and himself fresh-baked blueberry muffins.

Cecil took a sip from the cup of coffee Carlos prepared for him. Though Cecil does prefer to make his own coffee, he does have a place in his heart for the way Carlos makes it; which is with a lot of hazelnut-flavored coffee creamer, along with lots of teaspoons of sugar, making it have an unforgettable sweetness to it. The first sip from it always made Cecil feel strangely refreshed and down to Earth. Cecil set his coffee cup down on a coaster and swirled it around with a silver teaspoon. “So, about your dream..” Carlos said, while handing his husband a muffin. Cecil perked his head up at Carlos. “..how’d it go?” he continued. “I mean, I remember you saying I was in it, right? Tell me about it!”

“You were in it! Actually, it was more about the both of us instead of just you and I separately..” Cecil said, his head leaning on the palm of his hand. Cecil dreamed about Carlos a lot, ever since he came into Night Vale and when Cecil’s crush was just the beginning. It’s embarassing to admit, but when Carlos was nothing more than an acquaintance, he dreamed about he and him going on dates, and eventually getting married to him. It’s silly. He never thought he and Carlos would get together in the end. Crushes never have worked out for Cecil, and he hardly ever succeeded at getting a boyfriend, but who would’ve thought such a perfect and smart scientist shared the same feelings with a dorky radio host like Cecil? It certainly was a dream come true.

Carlos raised his eyebrows. “Really?” Carlos smiled and clutched his coffee cup, getting ready to take a sip. “Can you explain a bit more?”

“Let’s just say that I have an idea of where we should go for our honeymoon. And I know, we weren’t planning anything special, like a vacation, after our wedding but Carlos, doesn’t a honeymoon sound fun? We should celebrate a bit more.” Cecil swished around the coffee in his cup.

Carlos downed some of his coffee. “It does, definitely! I’m sorry, sweetie, I got so involved in making plans for our wedding that I didn’t even think about us going on a honeymoon. Oh! And thank you for putting the idea in my head.”

“It’s okay, Carlos. Come to think of it, I didn’t even think about it at first either. It just hit me last night while I was dreaming. It was rather weird.”

“I understand. But, anyway, what happened in the dream? Where did it take place?” 

“The dream took place in Paris. I bet you can already imagine how romantic it’d be just by saying that. But I dreamed that you and I went on romantic dinner dates at fancy restaurants, and that we toured the Louvre, too. Also, we looked at the city lights shining below from the Eiffel Tower.” Cecil had a bright smile on his face while he was lost in his thoughts, dreaming about the trip. “Then, we shared a kiss on the balcony of the hotel we stayed at. Under the moonlight. I know what you’re thinking; this all sounds super cliché but ..how about we make this dream into a reality?”

Carlos’ eyes enlarged. He grinned, then chuckled, then grinned again. He seemed like he was flustered, which only made Cecil smile. Then, Carlos’ smile faded, suddenly. Cecil started to get nervous — what if Carlos didn’t agree with what he said? He wanted to apologize if for whatever reason, the dream made him upset. But he bit his tongue, though, because he felt like it’d only make things more confusing and/or worse.

“That’s a great idea, but before we do any more planning, are you positive? Don’t get me wrong, though. I really want to spend time alone with you and only you.. but are you sure it’s okay to take a month off work? I mean, do you think Station Management will let you take another vacation? Whether it be just a week off or a whole month even?” Carlos tries really hard not to overreact over things that won’t happen, but that’s just one of the traits all scientists happen to share. Whenever anything good happens to come up, his first instinct is to think about anything that could ruin the moment and he gets overthrown with anxiety over something that (probably) won’t happen. It isn’t a good way of thinking, but it does help him with his studies and his work and certainly makes his imagination run wild in 50 different directions. 

Relief ran through Cecil. “Trust me, sweetie. I wouldn’t have said anything to you if I wasn’t sure. There’s no need to worry. I’m sure they’re okay with it.” Cecil reached out to hold Carlos’ hand. It felt warm, like a chocolate chip cookie, fresh out of the oven. “If you still feel anxious, rest assured that I’ll double-check with them by the end of the today, okay?”

“Thank you. You do make a good point, Cecil. But the fact that I never learned how to speak French might affect the trip in some way. I really hope it won’t become a big issue.”

“It won’t be, Carlos. Besides, I’ll be there with you the whole time. I’ll do most of the talking. Maybe, if you like, I can teach you a few simple phrases. How does that sound?” Cecil gave him a sincere smile and gazed into his husband’s dark brown eyes. He always liked them, even though his eyes were the same shade.

“That’d be wonderful! I mean, I know a few words, so i’m not totally lost, but thank you!” Carlos grinned; just a glance at his perfect smile could single-handedly make an impact on your life – and what do you know? That’s exactly what happened with Cecil. Cecil had never felt the way that he did when he first fell head-over-heels in love with Carlos. Sure, yeah, everyone has had a crush on someone in their lifetime, whether it be nothing more than just a faded childhood memory or a teenage romance. But to Cecil – what he felt wasn’t anywhere near that. People usually never believe in love at first sight because they always assume it’s an impossible scenario that would probably never work out in the end, but what they think isn’t true. Their perspective on it changes as soon as it happens to them. Love is a nameless emotion at that point, and nothing can change that. Love is indeed real, and it’s right in front of you. You just don’t know it until you experience it.

“Of course.”

“Cecil? Cecil!”

“I’m awake.” Cecil moaned, with his eyes still shut.

“You really need to get back on your normal sleeping schedule, Ceec. We’re gonna be late for our fli-” Carlos stopped mid-sentence when he saw his husband turn over to his side and pull the downy gray comforter over his head, trying to block out the sunlight shining in through their window.

“Ceeeece... Come on.” Carlos started tugging at the bed spread; trying to pull it off of Cecil and boy, was it hard. Once Cecil finally let go of it, he was snuggling underneath a hot-pink cheetah print blanket. If it wasn’t obvious, Cecil isn’t a morning person and would occasionally try anything to make him sleep in for “just five minutes,” which briefly turns into “just five hours.”

It was Friday, at 7:00am. Cecil and Carlos decided to go on their honeymoon to Paris, France, as Cecil suggested to his husband on Sunday. Their flight leaves at 8:00, and Carlos was in a rush to try to get Cecil up and at ‘em, which was always a challenge.

“Cecil. Come on, let’s go. We’re going to be late.” 

Cecil was very slow to process information this early in the morning. Once he heard Carlos tell him they’re gonna be late (the second time), he flew out of bed. He remembered the trip was today, and he wish he knew when Carlos started to wake him up. He drowsily got dressed, not realizing he put his shirt on wrong, put on his Hello Kitty fanny pack, and ran to a nearby mirror to fix his hair. 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty. How was your nap?” Carlos asked.

Cecil looked at his husband and put both of his hands on his cheeks, and kissed him. “I slept well, Carlos. Thank you. What time is it?”

Carlos looked at the clock that was hanged up in the hallway. “7:10. We have plenty of time, sweetie. Your shirt’s on backwards, by the way.” Carlos smiled. He always thought the clumsiness of Cecil was one of the many cute things about him.

Cecil took off his shirt, turned it around, and put it back on. “Thanks for telling me.” Cecil walked past Carlos, grabbed his pair of red Converse, and laced them up. “Carlos, honey, what are we gonna do for breakfast? We gotta get going soon.”

“I already ate, but I can pour you a bowl of cereal if you like?” Carlos replied.

“No, that’ll only take longer. Don’t worry, I’ll get a snack from the vending machine at the airport.” Cecil told him. “We should start leaving now. You know how the traffic here is.”

“Ceec, it’s only cereal. Not a gourmet breakfast. But if you want to get going now, that’s fine with me.” Carlos said.

“Trust me, I’ll be fine. I’ll meet you downstairs with the luggage and we can start going. I can’t wait.” The smile on Cecil’s face was enchanting. To Carlos, to just make him laugh made him feel like he gained 1,000 years onto his life. Seeing Cecil filled with glee only made him feel the same. Angels may not exist to him, but to Carlos, they were as real as ever, and he was looking right at one. 

On the long, 11 hour flight to Paris, Cecil taught Carlos some words and phrases in French. Surprisingly, Carlos knew almost all of them. Cecil was rather impressed. Maybe he did some research. One of the phrases he didn’t know was nothing other than “je t'aime” which means “I love you.” Cecil also taught him how to say “I love you too” in French, because he felt like that was the most important.

When they arrived in France, it was around 5 in the morning. It was still dark out, and the airport was crowded. Once Cecil and Carlos got out of the huge airport, they took a cab to their hotel and got the keys to their room. They both were exhausted, and just wanted to sleep as soon as they got there. Carlos and Cecil both tucked themselves into bed and passed out. Rest assured, the next day was full of touring the city and lots of flirting. They ended their night with a date that took place at a fancy restaurant. After that, the couple went back to their hotel and well, um, got rather close to each other. They were both overcome with passion as they embraced. Both of their lips were warm, and so very soft to the touch. With each kiss, the deeper in love they fell. The world never felt so at peace. They lay in bed together soon after, cuddling and holding each other close. They couldn’t wait to spend the rest of their time in Paris together, and see what it holds in store for the two of them.

To Cecil, this night was surely, without a doubt, a dream come true.


End file.
